TOW Rachel's Ultrasound
by Strawberrykin
Summary: Rachel has an ultrasound and finds out the sex of her baby. This is a Season 8/Ross and Rachel story.


This is my first-ever published fanfiction, so please be at least semi-kind. :o) It's a stand-alone fiction, and I'm not planning on continuing it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of the Friends characters. This fanfiction was written purely for fun.

********************

Season 8: around mid-February. 

Rachel Green burst into Monica and Chandler Bing's apartment early one Monday morning. Rachel, who was six months pregnant, was visibly cheerful as she joined her friends at the kitchen table.

"Does everybody know what time it is?" she asked in a peppy tone.

"Tool time?" replied Chandler wryly.

Monica swatted him on the arm. "What's up, sweetie?" she asked Rachel.

"Today's my ultrasound," said Rachel. "I'm so excited! I've been dying to know the sex of the baby."

"Oh, right!" Monica hit herself on the forehead. "I completely forgot that your ultrasound was today! Do you need me to come with you?"

Rachel surreptitiously swallowed a mouthful of Chandler's blueberry pancakes. "No, thanks. Ross should be meeting me here any minute."

As if on cue, the door opened, and Ross walked into the apartment. 

"Hi, guys," he said, walking towards Rachel. "Hi, baby," he added, leaning to kiss Rachel's tummy. "Ready to go, Rach?"

Rachel smiled. "So ready you wouldn't believe it. Let's go." She stood, linked arms with Ross, and the two left. 

******************** 

  
Rachel was lying on an examining table, having just had the ultrasound. Ross was sitting in a chair near her head. The obstetrician entered the room.

"Well, Rachel, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Great," replied Rachel honestly. "A little chubby, maybe, but otherwise great!"

"My notes indicate that you did want to know the sex of the baby," said the doctor. "Are you sure?"

"YES!" shrieked Rachel. Then she smiled sheepishly. "I mean, yes, please, Dr. Harris, or some other much less loud answer." She looked over at Ross. "Ross, honey, are you sure you want to know the sex? You can go out to the waiting room if you'd rather be surprised."

"No, no. I want to know, too."

Ross took Rachel's hand. The doctor smiled at them, then motioned to the baby's image on the ultrasound screen. "Well, from the results of the ultrasound, we're 95% sure that in three months, you're going to have a healthy baby girl."

"A girl!" Rachel smiled, then suddenly burst into tears.

"A girl? I'm going to have a girl! Woohoo!" Ross jumped out of his chair. He put an arm around Rachel, then looked down when his arm began to shake and noticed her crying. He hugged her tightly. "What's wrong?"

Rachel smiled through the tears. "I'm just so happy!" she sobbed.

********************

Ross and Rachel were sitting on the couch in Rachel and Joey's apartment. Rachel had her feet up on an ottoman, and her hands were resting on her very pregnant belly.

"Want to see the ultrasound video again?" asked Ross.

"Definitely," Rachel replied, shifting her weight. Ross popped the video into the VCR and a fuzzy image of their unborn daughter filled the screen.

"It's so amazing," whispered Rachel. "There's our daughter." She looked over at Ross, who was staring, transfixed, at the television screen. Suddenly Ross looked away from the screen and locked eyes with Rachel. Before either realized what was happening, Ross had leaned towards Rachel and kissed her softly on the lips.

********************

At Central Perk, Ross was sitting at a table with Mona.

"I'm so glad you called," said Mona. "I've been having a rotten day. Getting away for a cup of coffee is just what I needed. Hey, do you want to go to the movies later? There's a great new foreign film playing at the Multiplex."

Ross looked very serious. "Mona, I have to be completely honest with you."

"That doesn't sound good," Mona said with a small laugh. "Do you hate going to the movies all of a sudden?" Her voice was teasing. 

Ross didn't smile or laugh. Instead, he looked steadily at her from across the table. "Mona, I kissed Rachel this afternoon. And it felt right…like I was _supposed_ to be kissing her."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mona, getting angry.

"I mean that as much fun as I've been having with you, I just don't see a future for us. I think…I think I'm still in love with Rachel. We're having a baby together, Mona! If there's any chance that Rachel and I can get back together and have a real family, I want to be available for that to happen."

Mona looked angry, then sad. "So you're breaking up with me."

"I'm sorry, I really am," said Ross. "But for a long time now, whenever I tried to picture my future, and my future wife, her face was always blank. But it's not you in the picture. When the face finally appeared, it was Rachel's. And I didn't realize it until I kissed her. Her face has been there all along."

Mona rose abruptly from her chair. "If that's the way you feel, then, I guess there's no reason to continue this conversation. Goodbye, Ross. It's been…well, it's been an experience."

She turned to go, then suddenly turned back. "For what it's worth, I'm not totally shocked. I kind of had a feeling that there was still something between you and Rachel. I just wondered how long it would take you to figure it out." With that she walked out of Central Perk without a backwards glance.

********************

A few hours later, Rachel and Monica were in Monica's apartment, on the couch. Rachel was actually lying back on the couch with her head propped up on pillows and her feet on Monica's lap. 

"Mon, tell me again what happened."

Monica groaned, then laughed. "There isn't much to tell, really. All I know is that he broke up with her in Central Perk this afternoon. I walked in right when she was leaving, and he told me. He didn't say why or anything, except for some weird comment about her face not being in the picture. And for some reason, he seemed really happy."

"Maybe he's going crazy," said Rachel thoughtfully. 

Monica was silent for a long moment. "Rachel, don't get mad at me, but…do you see a future for you and Ross?" 

"That's a silly question," said Rachel. "He's the father of my baby. He's one of my best friends. Ross will always be part of my life."

"That's not what I meant. Do you think you and Ross will ever get back together?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know. He did kiss me earlier today, but…"  


"WHAT?" Monica jumped to her feet, nearly knocking Rachel off the couch. "This is major! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's _not_ major. Sit down…relax…and prop my feet back up."

Monica complied, sitting back down and propping Rachel's feet on her lap again. "It IS major," she said in a lower tone. "Majorly major!"

"It's no big deal," said Rachel. "It was just a friendly kiss. We were watching the ultrasound video, and it just kind of _happened_. I think it was just the excitement over finding out that we're having a girl."

"Rachel, are YOU going crazy?" asked Monica impatiently. "This morning, you guys go to the doctor. This afternoon, Ross kisses you. Later this afternoon, Ross breaks up with Mona! Do you see some sort of a pattern here?"

"Not really. Monica, Ross doesn't have romantic feelings for me. He said himself that he's not in love with me." She smiled sadly.

Monica patted Rachel's knee. "I really don't believe that, sweetie. But the real question now is whether you love Ross--right now, at this very moment. Do you?"

***The scene flashes to show Ross just outside Monica's door. He's obviously listening to the conversation.***

Rachel begins to cry softly. (Hormones!) "I don't think I ever stopped loving Ross. And I just started realizing it!"

Monica smiled. "I knew it!" she squealed (in her Monica "I KNEW IT!" tone).

__

*** The scene flashes to Ross again, standing outside the door. He looks shocked at first, then a gigantic smile spreads across his face. He turns very slowly and exits.***

********************

Later the same day, in Central Perk. Everyone, minus Ross, is sitting around on the couch and chairs. Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe are on the couch. Rachel is sitting between Monica and Phoebe. Both have one hand on her stomach, trying to feel the baby kick. Joey and Chandler are in opposite chairs. Chandler is reading the newspaper, and Joey is reading a comic book.

"Come on, baby girl, kick for Aunt Phoebe!" said Phoebe. 

"No, kick for _blood-relative _Aunt Monica," said Monica. Monica squealed excitedly. "That's my niece," she gloated, as the baby kicked. "I'm already her favorite aunt!"

Phoebe leaned close to Rachel's tummy. "We'll see," she whispered. "Wait until she teaches you all about crumb-ies and the joys of eating your snacks over the sink! I think you'll prefer your Aunt Phoebe then!"

"I heard that!" said Monica. 

Rachel groaned wearily. "The baby doesn't have a favorite aunt," she said loudly. "She loves her aunts Phoebe and Monica equally!"

Just then, Ross walked into Central Perk, wearing a dark blue suit and a nervous smile. 

Joey was the first to notice him. "Hey, Ross, where've you been?"

"Oh, I had a little shopping to do."

Rachel looked up. "Shopping? You? Without help?"

Ross laughed, a very nervous "ha-ha-ha" laugh. "Yes, without help." He looked at his watch. "It's almost 7:30...Rachel, want to get some dinner?"

Rachel's stomach growled loudly. "I think that's a yes. Hey, do you guys want to come?" 

Before anyone could answer, Ross cleared his throat. "No, they don't want to come."

Rachel looked puzzled. 

"I want to come!" said Joey loudly.

"No, you don't," said Ross firmly. "Besides, we're going out for, ummm, vegetarian. Vegetarian, um, salads."

"Yeccchhh," snorted Joey. "You kids just go on without me."

"I'll come, I'll come!" called Phoebe.

"Okay, listen," said Ross, sighing. "I'm sorry, but I want to talk to Rachel _ALONE_. So I'd rather that none of you come along this time, okay?"

"Why didn't you just say so?" grumbled Phoebe.

Ross groaned loudly and helped Rachel to her feet. The pair left Central Perk together, Rachel looking rather confused.

As the doors closed behind Ross and Rachel, Phoebe looked around at Monica, Chandler, and Joey. "Ohmigosh, they're getting back together!" she exclaimed.

"What? That's crazy," said Chandler. 

Monica smiled knowingly. "Maybe not so crazy," she retorted.

Joey looked bewildered. "What are you talking about, Pheebs?"

Monica answered for her. "They're lobsters. And I think maybe they both just figured it out." Phoebe nodded emphatically.

********************

Ross and Rachel were sitting in a family-style Italian restaurant. The waiter, a plump, older Italian man, came over to the table with menus.

"Sir, madam," he said with a thick Italian accent, "your menus." He placed menus in front of Ross and Rachel. "Sir, a wine list for you, and perhaps some herbal tea for your wife?"

Ross flushed. "Um, no wine list, thank you. Can we have a few moments?"

The waiter did a half-bow and moved away. 

Rachel laughed. "Why didn't you correct him?"

Ross gulped. "I need to talk to you, Rachel."

Rachel nodded. "Is this about Mona? Monica already told me that you broke up. I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to talk about?" She put her hand over his on the table and patted his hand comfortingly.

"Only indirectly," said Ross softly. "Rachel, I overheard you talking to Monica this afternoon in her apartment."

Rachel looked confused, then realized what he must have heard. "Oh, no! Ross, it was the hormones talking…let's just forget I ever said anything."

Ross shook his head and grasped Rachel's hand in his own. "I don't want to forget what you said," he said very quietly. 

"I don't want things to be weird between us, Ross. I don't want things to change because of what I said."

"_I_ want things to change. Rachel, I love you."

A look of complete shock came over Rachel's face. "What?" she asked in a whisper.

"I love you," repeated Ross, his voice steady. "I am totally, completely, madly in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby."

Tears filled Rachel's eyes. Ross fumbled in his jacket pocket and finally produced a ring box. Rachel gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Rach, I did some shopping this afternoon. But this isn't an engagement ring," Ross said, smiling at her as he opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful silver band inset with sapphires. "It's a pre-engagement ring…a promise ring. I promise to propose to you, whenever you're ready."

He gently slid the ring onto Rachel's left-hand ring finger. He grasped her hand again and then brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"What do you say, Rachel? Will you promise to marry me someday?"

Rachel was staring at the ring. "Ross," she whispered, her voice shaking slightly, "I love you. I'd marry you tomorrow."

They both leaned across the table, and their lips met in a tender kiss. Suddenly the waiter reappeared. "I'll come back later," he said, smiling as he backed away from their table. 

********************

Monica and Chandler's apartment. Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe are sitting at the kitchen table. Rachel is showing them her promise ring.

"I knew you were lobsters," said Phoebe gleefully, admiring Rachels' ring.

"So you're engaged?" demanded Monica. "Details, Rachel, we need details!"

"We're pre-engaged," replied Rachel. "We're taking things slow right now, but we're definitely back together. And when we're both ready, we'll get married."

"We're going to be sisters!" shrieked Monica, jumping up from her chair to hug Rachel tightly.

"I know!" Rachel squealed, hugging Monica back.

Phoebe rose to join the hug. Soon, Rachel, Monica and Phoebe were all hugging excitedly. The scene fades out, and the episode is over. 

********************


End file.
